universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2
Smash Bros. Super Lawl 2 known in Japan as Smash Brothers Dairantou XD 2 (スマッシュブラザーズ大乱闘XD2, Sumasshuburazāzu dai rantō XD 2) is a sequel to the original Super Lawl created by Collaterale1, it was first announced at the end of 2014 with the first teaser. Known Information This is the current official information about the game. More may be released in the near future. *Development begins on January 3. *Posted ten teased posters, which teases old and new characters, including some that are no longer DLC. Also some characters from other spin-offs (Including Text and Read series) will appear in some sort of role. Some also will have biggest changes. *There's possibly a new story mode that involves time traveling and set to take place after the events of The Galaxy Wars. The story Mode will start in the Tower of Babel, the antagonist's largest castle. *The Raging Soul that appeared in the original Super Lawl will make a return, as well new ones that are going to be added like Cross Smash, is like a tag-teamed Final Smash, it can be only used in team matches and Assist Characters, that acts like Synergy attacks from CN: Punch Time Explosion. *Some characters will have there EX counterparts like The King of Fighters games, starting with 98. *Achivements will be in this game despite not being present in the original Super Lawl and its Text-and-Read counterpart. Opening Theme The opening movie varies in regions as well the theme. The Japanese version, the opening sequence was done by the company TMS Entertaiment. But in the international version, it uses scenes from the Story Mode along with Vs. Matches. However, the japanese song remains in the international athrough instrumental in US. 【東方】 Touhou PV - End of Daylight Full version (with English Subs and Lyrics)|Opening theme (Instrumental in US) Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Story Mode: Time Travel Rescue *Training Mode *Stadium Mode **Break the Targets! **Board the Platforms! **Multi-Man Super Lawl **Home-Run Contest **Race to the Finish! **Multi-Man Lawl **Test your Might! **Brick the Tables! **Coliseum Mode Group *VS. Mode *Time *Stock Match *Stamina *Team Battle *Smash Run *Special Super Lawl *Rotation *Tourney Mode Options *Screen *Controls *Sound *My Music! *Erase Data Playable Characters So far 235 characters are revealed. (236 if count the User Fighters). Character Page! Stages Assist Trophies *Johnstein (The John Show) *Bizarro John (The John Show) *Gnorris (I.M. Meen) *Hakan (Street Fighter) *Farmer with Shotgun (Dragon Ball Z) *Wizgiz (Winx Club) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *The Colonel (Mega Man X4) *Betilla (Rayman) *Wills (Dragon Ball Z) *Hinako Shijou (The King of Fighters) *Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Shaheen (Tekken) *Frozone (The Incredibles) *Cerebus (Shin Megami Tensei) *Rikuo (Darkstalkers) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Bleemo (The Frollo Show) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Hauzer (Red Earth) *Seija Kijin (Touhou) *Slenderman *Astro Girl (Astro Boy) *Luste Teuber (Rosenkreuzstilette) *Stingmon (Digimon) *Falcomon (Digimon) *Berseker (Soul Calibur) *Greed (Soul Calibur) *Wyna Hime (Bravoman) *Felix (Golden Sun) *Xarna (Uncle Grandpa) *Thresher (Plumbers Don't Wear Ties) *Flambo (Adventure Time) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Denny (The Room) *Chester A. Bum (TGWTG) *Kyle Justin (Cinemassacre) *Heavy D! (The King of Fighters) *Andrew (Samurai Shodown) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Female Scout (TF2) *Tamama (Sgt. Frog) *Devilotte (CyberBots) *Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) *Mercutio (Romeo + Juliet) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) *Gompers (Gravity Falls) *Lefou (Beatuy and the Beast) *Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Sir Pokon (Retropokon) *Bjorn (Peggle) *Creamy Mami (Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel) *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) *Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) *Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *Shion (Xenosaga) *Rocky Balboa *Damnd (Final Fight) *Pumkin *Kennin (Devilman) *Shana (Legend of Dragoon) *Janga (Klonoa) *El Fua *Sadness (Inside Out) *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario) Pokémon Poké Balls #Blastoise #Beedrill #Staryu #Electrode #Onix #Snorlax #Magikarp #Ditto #Bellossom #Wobbuffet #Crobat #Blissey #Torchic #Mudkip #Gardevoir #Spoink #Metagross #Salamence #Staraptor #Mime Jr. #Glaceon #Gliscor #Snivy #Boldore #Cofagrigus #Fennekin #Chestnaught #Gogoat #Pangoro #Noibat Master Balls #Dragonite #Mew #Ho-Oh #Suicune #Raikou #Primal Groudon #Primal Kyogre #Celebi #Deoxys #Cresselia #Darkrai #Manaphy #Victini #Zekro #Landorus #Zygarde #Diancie Next Characters *None Yet Gallery Roster SL2 Select Ratio 1.png|Ratio 1 SL2 Select Ratio 2.png|Ratio 2 SL2 Select Ratio 3.png|Ratio 3 SL2 Select Ratio 4.png|Ratio 4 SL2 Select Ratio 5.png|Ratio 5 SL2 Select Ratio 6.png|Ratio 6 SL2 Select Ratio 7.png|Ratio 7 SL2 Select Ratio 8.png|Ratio 8 SL2 Select Ratio 9.png|Ratio 9 SL2 Select Ratio 10.png|Ratio 10 Trailers Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2 - Announcement Trailer Trivia *This game was devoloped to celebrate the 6th Anniversary of Smash Bros. Lawl, and 3rd Anniversary of the community. Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Work-in-Progress Category:Games